gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Marie/@comment-34150213-20181228011243/@comment-1608455-20181228145757
For the dates : *Episode 1 as the school year begins it's in April. *Episode 5 should happens in May as we can see written on Yukari's father newspaper : 20XX 5月X日, which means May Xth 20XX. *In Episode 10 we can see some dates on Saori license the first that it was delivered on August 10th and issued on August 15th (when she shows her license she have her thumb on it but in the next shot if we look very very very closely we can see 15th), so we can assume that the finals match occurs the day after so on August 16th. *For the film, a Japanese High School academic year is divided in 3 trimester. Yukari mentionned the next semester (that's an error only universities have the semester system in Japan, so we call it trimester) is in one week. So the second trimester starts around september 1st so the compound match should occurs on August 25th. After Anzu mentions that the school will be closed on August 31st, so when we see everyone packing their things it occurs in the timespan of August 25th to 30th. The day before closure on August 30th Saunders come to gather the tanks to prevent them for being seized by the MEXT and them when we see the carrier leaving the harbour is August 31st. After we can speculate the date judging by the day/night cycle. *For Das Finale it occurs in at least mid-December as when the Bunnies storms in the control room and hand a newspaper to Momo we can see an event (likely a tour in an armored train) that will occurs late-December to early January. For Little Army II : it should happens after the film but before Das Finale. As only in the two last chapter we can see snow so I don't know where to put it in the Timeline. Just to note Bellwall is a reference to the Freedom Bell and the Berlin Wall. For the BC conflict: It was what I thought first, but on second thought I would better say that the conflict is real but was still used to fool Yukari. Yukari is at the same time a good and a bad spy, she's good to infiltrate schools but her enthusiasm often betray her, in Anzio OVA she was lucky that Pepperoni was dumb enough to not noticing that she was knowing too much for a regular student. For the BC carrier: You may be right, but when they merged one of their schoolship have been sent to scrap and they kept the other one to lodge the two school and whereas the one they kept the Béarn has visually nothing to do with the Charles de Gaulle or the PA2. For Azumi's uniform, putting the artworks aside in MLLSD we can see Azumi putting her old uniform. We can clearly see that she paining to put it (especially on the bust...) and that one of the sleeves is torn. For you mention of the Maus: On the opponents I think only Katyusha was aware, Darjeeling is only stating its reputation. After for Miho, nothing show that she didn't know about the Maus she is maybe just surprised that KMM field it. And if they didn't field it in the previous matches I think it is for the same reasons that they didn't field their Jagdtiger until the finals, to avoid the difficult and expensive maintenance work. See the premise of this match.